marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Iruel
History Not much is known about Iruel's childhood or parents but he is a resident of genosha.Sometime he was found with the infection Legacy Virus and was quarantined by Max Eisenhardt(Magneto).He was eventually cured by the sacrifice of Colossus.After the incident cause his body to weakened. During the attack on genosha he board a cargo ship so that he could escape however, the ship was attacked by the sentinels.Thinking he would die, he remember what he had been taught about heaven and hell.Iruel later woke up in a hospital.He thought living was painful.At his deathbed, he was approach by Professor X and helps him recover. Personality Iruel is arrogant and believe that emotion is a force none can escape .Because of this, he has the utmost confidence in his abilities.He also takes delight in seeing his opponents in despair and his fund of torturing them. Physical Appearance Iruel has long dark hair and dark eyes.His attire is a white-hooded cloak,an ankle-length trench coat with many buttons on its front and sleeves, ande black boots.He also wears a black mask, which obscures the lower half of his face and features spikes running down the center Power and Abilities Emotion Manipulation -Iruel can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Emotions have been described as discrete and consistent responses to internal or external events which have a particular significance for the organism. They are brief in duration and consist of a coordinated set of responses, which may include verbal, physiological, behavioral, and neural mechanisms. In addition, relationships exist between emotions, such as having positive or negative influences, with direct opposites existing. The contrasting and categorization of emotions describes how emotions are thought to relate to each other. *Emotion Negation-Iruel can suppress or negate emotions, allowing them to cause others to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. They can also make others uncaring, detached, indifferent and even catatonic. *Suicide Inducement -Iruel is able to cause suicide by causes emotional torment to their targets using supernatural means. *Social Cloaking-Iruel can instantly assimilate into any society or social group, subconsciously nullifying the ability/need of others to recognize user as nothing else than part of the group/social structure they place themselves. They could walk into a restaurant and immediately assume a position of waiter, or go into a crime organization and assume a the role of domestic servant. The user can feel the general emotions of a society or group of people by having an internal social mirror. *Fear Manipulation-Iruel can sense and manipulate the dread, fear, horror and terror, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. They can cause others fear even the most harmless of things to the point of becoming catatonic. **Ability Phobia-Initiated Ability -Iruel can gain abilities that are related to a targets fears. The shift may just be aesthetic or the user will gain all the powers and the form of the feared being/object. **Fear Augmentation-Iruel is able to augment the fears of others. They could make an aerophobe so afraid of flying that they never set foot on a plane/airport or even die of fright when the plane flies. Any fear can be amplified to the point of the victim dying of fright, usually a heart-attack. The user of this power can sense the targets fears or phobias so they can use the power effectively. ***Death Inducement-Iruel kill anyone and possibly even any''thing'' using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual. **Fear Inducement-Iruel can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. **Fear Perception-Iruel can discern and instantly understand the greatest fears of other beings. They are able to truly observe the most hidden of fears within an opponent and use those fears to their advantage. *Doubt Manipulation-Iruel can manipulate distrust, doubt and skepticism, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling doubt, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. **Doubt Inducement- Iruel can induce a state of questioning disbelief, doubt, skepticism, etc. in themselves or others and make their target unsure and forget things and if hostile the user can make them forget what they were doing in the first place by making them ask themselves constant questions. ***Confusion Inducement-Iruel can cause confusion (temporary interference with the clear working of targets mind) in a person or group of people. Depending of the power of user and/or attack this can cause momentary or longer lasting inability to focus attention, loss of orientation (ability to place oneself correctly in the world by time, location, and/or personal identity), disordered memory (ability to correctly recall previous events or learn new material). *Despair Manipulation-Iruel can manipulate despair, depression and hopelessness whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing despair, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Users of this power can make others feel hopeless even to the point of becoming suicidal or catatonic. **Despair Inducement-Iruel can induce feelings of despair and depression into others, making them think there's nothing worth living for in life. The user can bring out emotions such as sadness, hopelessness, depression, and despair, possibly even eventually driving the victim to suicide. *Trust Manipulation-Iruel can manipulate the trust and loyalties in people, animals and other creatures, increasing, decreasing or changing it as they wish, manifesting the emotional energy to physical level, etc. **Control Manpulation-Iruel is able to manipulate the "controls" of anyone or anything and bring them under the user's complete dominion, e.g., if the user wants to manipulate the "controls" of a person's leg, then that body part will obey the user's will. The user can also manipulate the "controls" of any object, controlling them in a manner similar to a puppet. **Hypnosis -Iruel is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to their commands. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Omega Level Mutant